pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Noc Świńskich Ryjów
Donośne pukanie w drzwi wyrwało księdza Stefana z łóżka. Była czwarta w nocy, więc duchowny spodziewał się ujrzeć nawet samego szatana. Było jednak gorzej. W strugach deszczu zobaczył roztrzęsionego mężczyznę, koło czterdziestki. – Jasna cholera, wchodź człowieku – powiedział. – Ojcze... – Ani słowa, zanim nie wypijesz gorącej herbaty – przerwał i gestem zaprosił nieznajomego do siebie. Usiedli przy stole. Ksiądz wpatrywał się w przybysza, który jedynie milczał, trzymając w dłoniach kubek. – Pij, ile tylko dusza zapragnie. Nie krępuj się poprosić o dolewkę – oznajmił opiekuńczym tonem. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie przyszedłem tutaj o tej porze, żeby się z ojcem herbaty napić. – A zatem mów. – Nie wiem, od czego zacząć... – Najlepiej od początku. – Uśmiechnął się duchowny. Pokój był w opłakanym stanie. Przy biurku leżały puste butelki po alkoholu, a na krześle obok siedział Adam. Na jego policzkach widniał gęsty zarost. On sam był jakby nieobecny, wgapiał się w ścianę. – Współczuję ci stary, ale musisz coś ze sobą zrobić – powiedział jego były partner. Zapadła cisza. – Może myślałeś nad powrotem do policji? – Masz rację – odparł Adam. – Wszyscy tam na ciebie czekamy. – Nie o tym mówię. Policja i ja to rozdział zamknięty. Rozpoczynam nowe życie, wyprowadzam się. – Gdzie? – Nie mam cholernego pojęcia. – Kasy też nie masz. Adam rozpoznał ten ton. Szymon zawsze go używał, gdy mówił mu o nowym wezwaniu. – Jakaś robota czai się na boku? – dopytywał były policjant. – Dobrze płatna, ale sam nie wchodzę w takie rzeczy. Mam przeczucie, że to coś wielkiego. – A kto za to sypnie forsą? – Idź spać i doprowadź się do porządku. Podjadę po ciebie nad ranem i sam zobaczysz. Nazajutrz zajechali pod knajpę wskazaną przez ich klienta. Miało się tam odbyć spotkanie i faktycznie się odbyło. Chodziło o zbadanie sekty, działającej w pobliżu miasteczka. Nieoficjalnie była odpowiedzialna za wiele porwań i rytualnych morderstw, lecz władze dementują te pogłoski. Bogaty polityk, bojący się o swoje dziecko, bo to głównie w nich gustowała ów okultystyczna organizacja, potrzebował ludzi znających się na rzeczy. Szymon, ze swoimi wtyczkami jako policjant, i Adam, mistrz w tym fachu, byli wręcz stworzeni do tego. Z uśmiechem na ustach zaakceptowali warunki umowy oraz wynagrodzenie. Byliby ustawieni do końca życia, gdyby znaleźli dowody. – Należałoby to opić – zaproponował Szymon, gdy knajpę opuścił już ich nowy klient i zostali sami. – Nie ma czego opijać, pakujemy się w niezłe gówno. – Wyjął z portfela zdjęcie swojego syna i ze smutkiem zawiesił na nim wzrok. – Może i jestem najgorszym psychologiem na świecie, ale posłuchaj mnie, Adam – powiedział surowym tonem – teraz potrzebuję ciebie na pełnych obrotach, tak jak jeszcze nigdy. Przykro jest mi z powodu twojego syna, ale życie toczy się dalej i właśnie teraz daje nam szansę, żeby zaistnieć. – Mam wątpliwości... – Słuchaj stary, jeśli te szajbusy wypatroszą kolejne dziecko, to też powiesz jego rodzicom, że miałeś wątpliwości? Chcesz, żeby inni przechodzili przez to samo piekło, co ty? Rzuciłeś robotę, więc z czego chcesz żyć? Otrząśnij się i zacznij robić to, co robisz najlepiej. Masz teraz do tego zajebistą okazję. – Kelner! Cokolwiek, byle mocne. Dwa razy – zawołał Adam. – Czyli co, partnerzy, jak dawniej? – Uśmiechnął się Szymon. – Znowu miałeś rację... – Ja zawsze ją mam – odpowiedział z ironią. – W kwestii, że jesteś najgorszym psychologiem na świecie – powiedział z przekąsem i odebrał drinka od kelnera. – Za owocną współpracę! – Za owocną współpracę. – Zbłądziłeś, moje dziecię – powiedział ksiądz – dałeś się zwieść na grząski grunt. Powinieneś to zostawić prawdziwej policji. – Oni mają to gdzieś, ktoś musiał się tym zająć. – Wszedłeś w to dla pieniędzy czy może w imię dobra? – Trochę tego i trochę tego – odpowiedział były policjant. – Co się działo później? Mężczyzna spojrzał podejrzliwie na księdza, próbując wyczytać coś z jego twarzy. Nie zauważywszy nic, kontynuował. Drzwi pokoju się otworzyły. Mateusz podniósł wzrok i ujrzał dwóch mężczyzn oraz pielęgniarkę. – Tylko szybko, pamiętajcie – zwróciła się do Adama i Szymona – nie powinno was tu być. – Wiemy – odpowiedzieli. Kobieta wyszła, pozostawiając mężczyzn i młodzieńca samych. – Kim wy jesteście? – zapytał się chłopak w szpitalnych ciuchach. Jego twarz pokrywały liczne blizny i brakowało mu paru zębów, na jednym oku nosił opaskę. – Jesteśmy tu, żeby ci pomóc – zaczął Adam – musisz jedynie powiedzieć nam jedną rzecz, kto ci to zrobił? – Zbyt wiele razy to mówiłem i nikt mnie nie słuchał. – W oczach Mateusza pojawiły się łzy. – Też obiecywali mi pomóc. Wiecie, jak to się skończyło? – Domyślamy się, wylądowałeś tutaj. Jednak my jesteśmy inni – odezwał się Szymon. – Wyjdźcie stąd, zanim zawołam pielęgniarzy, żeby wam pomogli – ciągnął uparcie. Adam zachowywał milczenie, dając tym samym znak Szymonowi, by odegrał swoją ulubioną rolę. – Słuchaj smarkaczu, myślisz, że oni nie wrócą? Jesteś osobą, która jako jedyna przeżyła to, co jej zrobili. Pewnej nocy przyjdą, będą chcieli dokończyć swoje dzieło. Chłopakowi spłynęły łzy po policzkach, a na jego twarzy malowało się bezgraniczne przerażenie. – Chcesz, do jasnej cholery, tego uniknąć? Chcesz? Pytam się! – kontynuował policjant. – Tak! – wydusił z siebie Mateusz. Szymon skinął głową na Adama, który usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka niczym ojciec na poważnej rozmowie z synem. – To były świńskie ryje. Trzech ich było. Torturowali mnie, aż zemdlałem. Później obudziłem się w lesie. Pomimo bólu i mojego brakującego oka, nadal mogłem w miarę trzeźwo myśleć. Rozpoznałem to miejsce. Byłem niedaleko kościoła. Widziałem nawet czubek jego dachu pomiędzy koronami drzew, ale tam nie poszedłem. Wolałem uciec w głąb lasu. – Dlaczego? – zapytał się Adam. – Nie wiem. Bałem się tam iść. – Jesteś w stanie rozpoznać ich? – Mieli maski. Jedynie po głosach, ale tylko jeden wydał mi się znajomy. – Kto to był? Mateusz przez chwilę zamyślił się, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem tylko, że gdzieś już go słyszałem – powiedział chłopak. – Na nas już czas – stwierdził Szymon, po czym obaj mężczyźni wstali i poszli w kierunku drzwi. – Ale oni nie wrócą? Obiecujcie mi to... – rzucił za wychodzącymi chłopak. Nie usłyszał jednak odpowiedzi. Po rozmowie obaj usiedli w samochodzie. – Co teraz? – zapytał się Szymon. – Nie wiem. Jedyny trop prowadzi do lasu koło kościoła – odparł Adam. – Chcesz tam iść? – Masz lepszy pomysł? – Ostatni raz policja odnotowała zagadkowy zgon tydzień temu. To pewnie ich sprawka, ale jak zwykle tuszują. Rozcięli kolesiowi brzuch i na jego oczach wyrywali mu wnętrzności, których potem nawet nie znaleziono. Wkrótce zaatakują znowu. – Może uda nam się ich złapać na gorącym uczynku? – Sądzisz, że każdą ofiarę najpierw wrzucają do lasu? – dopytywał się Szymon. – Nie wiem, ale wątpię, żeby to było przypadkowe miejsce. – A kościół? – Myślisz, że ten chłopak to katolik? – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego pytasz? Adam spojrzał na swojego partnera, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że właśnie doznał olśnienia. – Zanim będziesz kontynuował – przerwał opowieść ksiądz Stefan – poczekaj, tylko zrobię sobie kawę. Duchowny wstał i udał się do kuchni. Adam miał teraz chwilkę na rozejrzenie się, lecz niczego nie dostrzegł, co by wzbudzało jego podejrzenia. Spojrzał na listy leżące na stole. Wyjął jeden z koperty. Był od komendanta policji. Zanim jednak zdążył przeczytać jego treść, poczuł, jak zimny kawałek metalu styka się z tyłem jego głowy. Zamarł. – Brawo, prawie wygrałeś – powiedział Stefan. – Jeśli pociągniesz za spust, tego już nie zatuszujecie. – Skąd ta pewność? – odpowiedział z uśmiechem ksiądz. Otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe. Stało w nich dwoje mężczyzn, ze świńskimi ryjami na twarzach, wlekli kogoś za nogi. Był to Szymon, nieprzytomny. – Niespodzianka! – zawołali. Adam rozpoznał te głosy. Komendant i burmistrz. Wszystko w jego głowie zaczęło się układać. Wiedział, jak to się stało, że wszystkie te rzeczy były tak łatwo zamiatane pod dywan. Z tym zrobią to samo. Stracił jedyną deskę ratunku, którą był Szymon, mający za zadanie zadzwonić po posiłki, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Poczuł uderzenie w głowę, świat zawirował, a on upadł, tracąc świadomość. Zawiązali mu oczu, był przypasany do stołu. Również zadbali o to, by z jego ust nie wydał się żaden jęk. Zakleili mu je. Mógł tylko słuchać. – Życie to nie film. Nie wparują tutaj żadni antyterroryści, jesteś sam. Już pewnie nawet twojego partnera nie ma, ale wkrótce się z nim przywitasz – powiedział komendant spokojnym tonem. Adama przeszył dreszcz, w jego umyśle panował mętlik. – Zasługujecie jednak na nagrodę burmistrza, obywatelu. Spełniliście swój obowiązek – dorzucił burmistrz. – Czego oczekiwałeś, gdy pukałeś do moich drzwi? Chciałeś mnie nagrać, jak mówię „Nakryłeś mnie, wszechwiedzący Adamie! To ja odpowiadam za te wszystkie wybebeszone bachory”? Już wcześniej wiedziałem, że węszysz i chciałem się od ciebie trzymać z daleka, ale nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru. Szymon tymczasem leżał w piwnicy, skomląc z bólu. Połamali mu piszczele, żeby niczego nie próbował. Usłyszał donośne „Rozpocznijmy ucztę” z góry. Musiał coś wymyślić, lecz był bezradny. Byli na tyle pewni siebie, że zostawili mu pistolet z jednym nabojem, resztę wyrzucili. Mógł zastrzelić siebie albo jednego z nich. Adam oddał się w ramiona błogiej pustki w głowie. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, nie interesowało go to, tak było lepiej. Nagle poczuł, że już nigdy nie otworzy swych oczu. Jego umysł zasypały wizje dzieci, które szukając na plebanii schronienia, znalazły jedynie swoją zgubę. Były składane w ofierze, a potem ucztowano na nich. Nagle ogarnęło go uczucie, jakiego dawno już nie zaznał. Miłość. Widział swojego syna, czekającego na niego. Wytwór wyobraźni czy może właśnie zawitał na drugą stronę? On też nie wiedział, ale to nie było ważne. Wybrał inne wyjście, zawrócił. Otuliła go ciemność i żądza zemsty. Nie nadszedł jeszcze jego czas. – Świnie? To ci zrobiły świnie? – wybuchnął śmiechem funkcjonariusz. – Świńskie ryje... Trzech ich było – wymamrotał. – To wariat, trzeba go odesłać do psychiatryka, zanim nam zacznie opowiadać bajki o trzech świnkach! – powiedział jeden policjant do drugiego, po czym wyszli. Cały zabandażowany i poturbowany Szymon został sam. Czuł przerażający ból, gdy tylko o drobinę się poruszył. Nawet nie wiedział, co się stało z Adamem. On zdołał się wyczołgać z tego chorego miejsca przez rozbite okienko w piwnicy, lecz czy jego partner miał tyle szczęścia? Leżał w szpitalu, zadając sobie pytanie, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby wpakował sobie tę kulkę w łeb. – Czy oni wrócą? – zapytał się Mateusz swojego nowego współlokatora. – Nie – odpowiedział Szymon – ale czy my wrócimy po nich? – Sukinkoty wpieprzyły moje oczy – rzekł Adam – nie spocznę, póki nie naszczam w ich równie puste oczodoły. – Jak ty właściwie im uciekłeś? – rzucił pytanie jego partner. – Cholera wie, chyba zemdlałem z bólu i doszedłem do siebie dopiero w szpitalu. Otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wszedł dobrze im znany polityk. Adam rozpoznał go dopiero po głosie. – Panowie, przykro mi z powodu tego, co wam zrobili. – Wiemy kto za tym stoi – powiedział z nadzieją w oczach Szymon. – Po waszej akcji zrobiło się o tym głośno, zwróciliście uwagę mediów. W szpitalu psychiatrycznym pewnie nawet tego nie zauważyliście, ale na zewnątrz jesteście bohaterami. Ludzie wkrótce złożą całą tą układankę i prawda wyjdzie na jaw. – Czyli wykonaliśmy naszą robotę, tak? – wtrącił Adam. – Rozumiem, zmierzasz do kwestii wynagrodzenia. Będzie na was czekało, gdy tylko wyjdziecie z tego syfu. Po prostu nie gadajcie dużo o tych świniach i lekarze was wypuszczą. Twarze Szymona i Adama rozpromieniły się. Nawet Mateusz cieszył się, że w końcu może spać w spokoju. – Zanim pójdziesz, powiedz, dlaczego tak ci na tym zależało? Zaoferowałeś nam bajeczną kwotę za coś, co ciebie nawet nie dotyczy – rzekł ślepiec. – Wkrótce zobaczysz – odpowiedział z ironią i wyszedł z pokoju. Tak też się stało. Adam, oczami wyobraźni, zobaczył człowieka, wspinającego się po szczeblach kariery politycznej, aż na sam szczyt. Miał to jednak gdzieś, razem z Szymonem wyprowadzili się. Gdzie? Jakby to Adam powiedział, cholera wie. Wkrótce po ich wyjeździe w lokalnej prasie znów zawrzało. „Ksiądz niewinny? Kolejne morderstwo, kolejna zagadka. Tym razem padło na wpływowego polityka. Według komendanta to nie ma nic wspólnego z czynami Stefana K. i jego sekty, choć pozostali członkowie pozostają nieznani. Burmistrz obiecał, że osobiście przyjrzy się tej sprawie.” Kategoria:Opowiadania